Cartoon Valley
by Gerthie
Summary: Gareth sufre en su vida gracias a la gente en su ciudad y sus padres. En un intento de suicidio viaja a un mundo diferente al suyo en el cual conoce a sus verdaderos amigos Coraje y Dib. Ella es la unica que tiene la llave para que Mojo Jojo, Angélica y Mandark gobiernen Cartoon Valley. ¿Podrá salvarla antes que todo termine en una tragedia?


**Hola c: Aquí yo con mi nuevo fic. Espero que lo disfruten mucho como yo disfrute planearlo, aquí el primer capítulo.**

**NOTA: En estos primeros capítulos no saldrá ningún personaje de alguna caricatura. Este fic incluye caricaturas como: Invasor Zim, Coraje el perro cobarde, El Laboratorio de Dexter, Rugrats Crecidos, Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy, Las Chicas SuperPoderosas, South Park, etc.**

**Así que sean pacientes.**

Capítulo 1: Gareth  
Lizzy's P.O.V  
"¡Por fin! Había esperado por tanto tiempo este momento. 26 años esperando para este día tan especial, y aunque a los 14 años decía que nunca lo iba a tener, llego…  
El día de mi boda.  
Por fin encontré a alguien que me ha cuidado desde que me conoció. Alguien a quien nunca imaginé que amaría, Stephan, mi ex compañero de geografía. Pensaba que era un nerd, un creído, pero me di la oportunidad de conocerlo bien y fue maravilloso."

Lizzy se veía al espejo. Peinada con el cabello ondulado, con un largo vestido blanco que abrazaba su delgado cuerpo y que tenía encaje de flores en los brazos. Ese día podía decir era el mejor de su vida.  
Su madre, sus dos hermanas, Haley y Danny, y su tía Rose estaban con ella. La habían acompañado desde que el sol de la mañana abrazaba su pálido rostro tras las delgadas cortinas de su cuarto.  
Estaban llenas de alegría, su madre veía a Lizzy con el vestido puesto y se ponía a llorar de alegría.  
Era un día soleado sin nubes, el sol daba un calor ligero que casi todos disfrutaban.  
Elizabeth Grey y Stephan Curricé se habían casado y lo celebraban en una gran fiesta, dentro de un salón enorme adornado alegremente. Primos, tíos, padres, amigos y hermanos estaban presentes para la unión de ambos.  
_

Habían pasado largos meses, y Lizzy y Stephan seguían esperando un bebé. Ella estaba sentada en una silla de la cocina pensando, estresada, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le estaba pasando, estaba muy preocupada. Lo único que tenía en mente era que tenía alguna enfermedad.  
Stephan le proponía ir al doctor para que la revisara, ella se negaba, no aguantaría esas malas noticias. El, para que no se pusiera peor, le hizo caso.  
Con el tiempo, Lizzy se ponía más nerviosa, no quería salir de casa por miedo a que le pasara algo, a ella o al crio que nunca llegaría. Hasta el límite de llegar a una depresión.  
Ya no era ella, la Elizabeth que siempre sonreía, la que siempre proponía salir por un helado o a caminar a la plaza y disfrutar de la rica brisa que la naturaleza le brindaba.  
Le rogaba a Stephan no irse, pero tenía que, para poder mantenerse.  
Un día, Lizzy entró a la cocina mientras Stephan comía. El la volteó a ver, ella tenía una expresión diferente a la de los días anteriores, más sombría, más triste…  
-¿Qué pasa, amor?-El preguntó.  
Ella suspiro lastimosamente.  
-Vamos al doctor-Dijo decidida.  
Stephan se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se alegraba de que ella también se hubiera dado cuenta de que esas preocupaciones la estaban afectando demasiado. No podía salir con sus amigas, tampoco ir a las carreras a las que ella acostumbraba asistir.  
El caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y tomo las llaves de la casa y el auto. Abrió la puerta de la entrada y dejó salir a Elizabeth primero que él. Ella al principio se reusó extrañamente ya que ella había propuesto el ir con el medico. Pero luego de pensar que quería volver a ser la misma de siempre, salió.  
Stephan le ayudo con la puerta. El subió, arrancó el carro y se fueron.  
El esperaba afuera en la sala, Lizzy estaba dentro en la habitación, con el doctor.  
Stephan estaba preocupado, no quería que su esposa quedara peor que como estaba hace unos días.  
Pensaba en todo lo que podía pasar si no se recuperaba.  
-¿Cómo se pondrá si le dicen que no puede tener hijos?-El pensó-Lo único que quiero es que sea igual que siempre ha sido.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, ella salió con su rostro plagado de amargura. Stephan se paró y se acercó a ella.  
-¿Y…? ¿Qué paso…?  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
-No puedo tener hijos, no estoy enferma, pero simplemente no puedo.-Lizzy dijo un poco desanimada.-Pero… todavía podemos adoptar verdad?  
El asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.  
Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la primera después de esa semana deprimente.  
-Eso es lo que quería ver…-Stephan dijo acariciándole la mejilla-Tu sonrisa.  
Los dos se dieron un tierno beso.  
Ambos salieron del hospital, se subieron al auto y fueron directamente a un centro de adopción.  
Lizzy salió justo cuando el auto paró. Los dos caminaron hacia la entrada. Cuando entraron, había muchos niños simpáticos corriendo y jugando por toda el área.  
Uno que otro decía con alegría "¡Alguno de nosotros será adoptado!"  
Elizabeth sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.  
La feliz pareja se dirigió al cuarto de información entregaron todos los papeles necesarios y minutos después la encargada llego con una pregunta muy importante: ¿cómo querían que fuese su hijo?

-¡Inteligente!-exclamo Stephan  
-Maduro-dijo Lizzy  
-Y creo que sería todo- dijeron  
La encargada mirándolos seriamente dijo:  
-Solo tenemos a alguien que es así, es una niña, Margareth, aunque todos le dicen Gareth, es seria, responsable y madura pero le cuesta hacer amigos, es muy introvertida y casi siempre se le ve sola.  
La pareja estaba encantada: la niña era exactamente como le habían descrito pero en ese serio rostro se encontraba una belleza tímida.

Fueron muy felices pero cuando la niña cumplió 9 años muchas cosas cambiaron ya no la cuidaban tanto, no le prestaban la atención debida, etc.  
Esta situación fue empeorando hasta que a sus 13 años de edad era casi invisible para los padres, la razón: aun seguían dolidos de no tener un hijo propio.

Gareth al ser invisible para sus padres y no tener amigos fue una gran victima para las burlas, a pesar de su peso promedio le decían gorda a tal grado de llegar a una bulimia muy severa, casi llevándola a la muerte. Ella supero esta enfermedad recuperando su peso pero aun así las burlas no cesaban la llamaban fea, aunque podía decirse que era la niña más linda de su ciudad pero el problema era que no lo sabía.

**Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo.**

**Espero y sigan leyendo este fic. Supongo que si estará más largo que cualquier**** otro fic que he hecho.**

**Por cierto, "Love Me, Hate Me" estoy a un paso de acabarlo, solo me falta el capitulo 21 y el epílogo. No pensaba acabarlo porque ya no me gusta tanto Gorillaz como antes.**

**Recuerden: Algunos personajes saldrán a partir del capítulo 2, espero y lo estén disfrutando.**

**Adiós!**


End file.
